


The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because he did some fucked shit, But It's Still There, Derealization, Dream loses it, Dream swims in lava, Gen, HE IS, I mean, I'm a Dream apologist man, In a really peaceful and quite way, In the form of burning himself with lava, It's right at the very end, Man goes crazy, Many Many Times, Self-Harm, Slightly graphic descriptions of being burned alive, So he isn't really the bad guy in this, Suicide, You'll see what I mean, but like, it's fucked, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Sometimes he regrets inviting more people onto his server. They ruined everything Dream had worked for- tore apart their family with their rebellion and wars, spitting in Dream’s face when all he wanted was for the server to be a whole. Why was that so bad? Why was he the bad guy for wanting the server that he slaved over day in and day out to be what he wanted? He’d created this world- they should be thankful he even considered bringing them into his family-
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 284





	The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the tags before you read this! Heed the warnings!

Dream had underestimated how hard being in isolation would be.

_ Not like he regretted it- he’d do it all the same a thousand times over if given the chance. The looks of victory and pure happiness on their faces as Sam pulled him away to the prison- that was his world and he would sit here until the end of time if he had to so they would keep smiling like that. _

He’d been left with a chest of books to write in, and a clock to watch as the hours slowly ticked by. It wasn’t like he didn’t know ahead of time- he’d planned this cell with himself in mind specifically.

_ He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes, the man asking time and time again who the prison was for. He couldn’t risk the man figuring out Dream’s plans- couldn’t let Sam ruin everything he’d worked for. _

When the ticking of the clock became maddening, he took to throwing himself into the lava- letting the molten rock burn through him over and over again. He reveled in the pain- something he was more than deserving of. He was nothing but a monster after all. That much was something everyone could agree on, Dream was deserving of nothing but the worst treatment possible.

_ Sometimes he regrets inviting more people onto his server. They ruined everything Dream had worked for- tore apart their family with their rebellion and wars, spitting in Dream’s face when all he wanted was for the server to be a whole. Why was that so bad? Why was he the bad guy for wanting the server that he slaved over day in and day out to be what he wanted? He’d created this world- they should be thankful he even considered bringing them into his family- _

Dream watched numbly as he sank his hand into the lava, faintly registering the searing pain tearing through him as his flesh was burned away until there was nothing but bone left behind. He pulled his hand back, blankly staring at what remained of the appendage before sighing softly, pushing himself to his feet with his good hand. Just as he’d done a hundred times before, he tipped forward, and sunk into the magma wall keeping him locked in the cell.

_ He was the real winner that night. Everything had gone exactly as he’d expected- a plan laying in wait since George’s house was burned down. It had been a long time coming, his imprisonment- and it was almost funny. His friends must be so proud of themselves, locking the big bad of the server away finally. Faintly he wondered what kind of faces they’d make if they’d known that he had planned it that way- that try as they might he was still ten steps ahead of them. It was in his nature, really, to be prepared for everything. But they didn’t need to know that- the news would only ruin the joyous mood they were in. _

Dream didn’t bother touching the food left for him- he’d long lost his appetite, even before his imprisonment. He didn’t deserve to eat, that was a luxury reserved for  _ good  _ people. A title that didn’t (and the more Dream thought about it) and never had belonged to Dream. He’d never really been the good guy, had he? He was just a selfish little boy who thought he could force everyone to be friends with him if he used enough force.

_ That’s not really true, though, is it? He wasn’t the best guy in the world- but there was a time. It felt like it was so long ago, when he’d last been a good person. With each passing day in the prison his memories of the server before Tommy seemed to fade more and more. Events blurred together until there was nothing left, only a warm feeling in his chest as he pictured their little group gathered in the community house. _

No one came to visit him. The food chute clogged with potatoes- Sam must have made it automatic, as it didn’t get fixed, and food stopped appearing. That was alright- just another assurance that he wasn’t cared for anymore. That’s what he wanted, to be dismissed as nothing but a monster that the server banded together to defeat. He only wanted to be remembered as such, happy memories of him should be erased- leave no reason for guilt or pity to be offered to him. No, Dream wanted only to be hated, wanted only for bad memories to be left of him. He had to always remain the villain in their eyes. It was the one thing that brought the server together, after all.

_ He was starting to deteriorate, slowly but surely. Dream knew what long term isolation did to people- what it did to their mental state. He was becoming a husk of the person that he used to be. Nothing but an empty shell, a sight for sore eyes that would never be seen again. And he was okay with that. Because it’s what he deserved. Because it’s what his friends wanted. Because it was the fate he had hand picked out for himself. Because it was the only suitable punishment for his crimes. He wasn’t good enough to keep his friends from leaving- wasn’t good enough for them so of course they left. _

He didn’t have the energy to move anymore- sat against the wall and stared at the clock. The ticking seemed to get louder and louder with each second, sending him further and further into a spiral of dissociation. He phased in and out of reality, the ticking chasing behind him as he fell. His body began to lean, and he was helpless to stop it as he slumped over. His head smacked against the ground, but he didn’t even flinch as a small pool of blood slowly formed. 

_ He couldn’t think, couldn't feel anything. Sometimes he’d hear his friends' voices calling out to him, but he couldn’t focus his eyes anymore- couldn’t tell if they were real or if he was desperately clawing for any sense of company. There were hands on his body, pushing and shaking him- he could feel the pressure against his skin. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real. No one would come for him, no one would want to touch him. It wasn’t real- his friends didn’t come see him. They didn’t care about him, so it wasn’t real. _

Nothing was real- he wasn’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super indecisive so I'm gonna start letting the comments tell me what to write next.  
> Based off just the titles, which should I work on next?
> 
> -"King Lycomedes"  
>  -"Love Language"  
>  -"I Have Nothing To Fear When I’m By Your Side (So Why Did You Leave Me?)"
> 
> Follow me on twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
